Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${9p+3p}$
Explanation: Combine the ${p}$ terms: 9 p + 3 p = = ( 9 + 3 ) p 12 p { \begin{eqnarray} 9{p} + 3{p} &=& (9 + 3){p} \\ &=& 12{p} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $12p$.